Took a wrong turn out the door
by ChibiConfettiQueen
Summary: A trip gone awry, leaves two friends in a somewhat familiar world, unaware that their three other friends share a similar fate.


Hi one and all! Welcome to our (dun dun DUN!) First fanfic ever! *applause*. I know this idea and similar ones have been used in the past, but you gotta believe us! We just couldn't resist!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own lotr, if we did, Alicia would be at least half sane, and so would I. But were not sane, so we don't own it... Oh wait, Alicia does own it, dang. *holds up two movies to the computer screen* See!!! We have PROOF!!! :D Enjoy! *cackle* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After getting up early for a weekend trip, and after a couple of 'incidents' involving superglue, (the cat was never the same) two half- asleep teens walked/stumbled/fell down the stairs and managed to make their way out the door, snatching an apple each to eat on the way. Alicia ran ahead to start up the car, while Kim stayed back to lock the door. Alicia's quick steps stopped short as streets and buildings faded away to reveal a forest in the midst of some hills.  
  
"Um, Kim? Where are we?" Kim struggled with the stubborn door lock. "What do you mean, 'where are we?' were at my house, duh." "No, seriously, where are we?" Kim looked behind her towards her friend wondering if she had gone insane, or crazy, or just mad, or all three, only to see what Alicia had seen vanish only moments before.  
  
"Uhh... good question. "Um, where are we?" "I just asked you that question!" "So? Well now I'm asking you that question!" Their voices faded into the silence that surrounded them. Birds could be heard in the nearby trees and a river aways off. "So, where are we again Kim?" "Oh just drop it already!" She scowled and stomped off a little ways, becoming exasperated with Alicia. A faint rumble could be heard in the serene landscape. "Kim?" Alicia ventured. "What?" She only snapped back. "I'm hungry." "Didn't you grab an apple on your way out?" "Yea, but I don't have it anymore." Alicia paused "And neither do you!" Kim looked at her hand that had held the apple. It wasn't there anymore. A look of surprize turned into suspicsion, and then accusation. "YOU!" She bellowed at Alicia waving an accusing fingure in Alicia's face. "You little snitch of a hobbit! You took my apple!" "No I didn't. You probably lost yours you clumsy over-grown dwarf!" "You take that back!" "No! YOU take that back!" "No you!" "You!" "You!" "You!" "Oh just drop it!" "Fine!" "Fine!" "FINE!" "FINE!"  
  
Kim stormed off in the general direction of the river, she had guessed earlier that it was west of where they had found themselves by the position of the sun and stuff like that that she didn't really understand, but now she didn't care.  
  
"Why me..." She grumbled as she sat down on the bank of the river. She was really looking forward to that trip, but bad had gone to worse, first they had overslept, rushed thrue everything, rescued her cat from a new glue- covered fur, only to have trouble with the stupid door, and then her car dissapears! Now she was out in the middle of who-knows-where, hungry, confused, angry, and was starting to get a little cold from sitting for too long.  
  
She walked briskly up and down the riverside between a couple of trees. Pondering over every possible explination as to why they were there. She had no clue, everything she thought of had something to do with amnesia, kidnapping, and dreams gone wrong. In her mind it couldn't be kidnapping, 'cause since when do you hear of a kidnapping where the victims find themselves, outside somewhere, with no memory, alone, and alive... Nope, it definitely wasn't kidnapping.  
  
"That's it! It's a dream!" She exclaimed. "I'm dreaming! I must be dreaming! I have to be! Please?" She asked no-one in particular. Closing her eyes tightly, she pinched her arm 'till it hurt and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh cruddly-smack and cookie crumbs! I'm still here..." Two down, one possible solution left. They must have both had amnesia, but how? and at the same time? "That's it!" She exclaimed to a tree, "It was the glue! We have glue induced amnesia!" Finally content she settled down sitting with her back next to the tree she had yelled at previously. Closing her eyes once again she sighed contentedly.  
  
"That's why I don't remember where we are," she reasoned, "I'll just wait until the glue wears off, and I'll know exactly where I am!  
  
Relaxed she almost started to doze off. 'It's so peaceful here' she thought ' and quiet, and calm, and...' "What the heck was that?" Something had (rudely in her opinion) jolted her back to reality. Sitting up abruptly, she strained her ears listening for the sound she knew she had heard, and there it was again, an ear-splitting screech that tore the still air in two, it was coming from the other side of the river, and heading this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We just luve using big words! We sound sooo intelligent. *crickets* Ok, ok, so there not that big of words, but hey! They're over 5 letters! We tried! Ya gotta give us at least some credit!  
  
Anyway, we thankies you for reading, more is on the way. So, press that little button in the lower left corner and give us your opinion. Ok? So do you: Love it? Hate it? or Just Peachy? Confused? Flames will be accepted, yet constructive criticism is preferred. So please review, it will let us know at least someone in the world likes this story besides us, and it will make us verrryyyy happy. *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* :) Okies, until next time. C ya! ~K&A 


End file.
